icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4060828-20120227234349/@comment-4818278-20120228002904
Wow. Way too hard to limit to 5, but I can try. Won't list in order of importance because I really don't think I can. So here goes : - Sam doesn't have to be "Sam" when she is with Carly. Everyone sees her as the "Magical haired, meat loving, scrappy blonde". But to Carly she is her best friend whom she loves more than anything in the world. She doesn't have to pretend she is all tough and hit the next person that looks at her funny because Carly can see right through it. She knows Sam better than anyone who dares to claim to and Sam knows it so she doesn't have to put up those walls. When it comes to Carly she doesn't have to put up her guards because Carly has already broken through. - There is no such thing as "Personal Space" when it comes to Carly and Sam. They don't have to tell each other that they are standing too close to each other or that they are invading their space. They are just naturally drawn to each other and they don't mind it at all. Compare it to Freddie and Carly where you see she has to remind him every time that he is too close to her, or you see her clearly uncomfortable. She has no problem with Sam being to close and she even sleeps in the same bed or the same couch with her. If that doesn't mean "no such thing as person space" then I don't know what does. - Carly needs Sam just as much as Sam needs Carly. We saw in iChristmas how much they influence each others lives and how different their lives would be without each other. Carly would be boring and safe, never taking risks in her life because she doesn't have Sam there to push her into things she normally would never try. Sam would end up in juvie or possibly jail later on due to not having Carly serve as her moral compass to tell her what is right or wrong. - They are emotionally connected. Very often you will see that when Carly isn't happy, then Sam can't be happy either. It's as if Sam's emotional level is directly connected to Carly and she reacts as Carly does. Normally Sam can't display empathy or sympathy, but with Carly being so ingrained in her emotions, she either does it to please Carly, or Carly forces her to and she cannot be satisfied until Carly is. And she knows that Carly can be downright furious with her when she does something bad so she does everything she can to avoid that. If there is one thing you can pick up on, its that Sam cannot handle Carly being mad at her. Carly is the only person that matters in her life and if Carly wants no part of her, then she might as well not even be alive. Simply, Sam would be emotionally broken if Carly is furious or angry at her. - They both literally complete each other. Literally. There are often times when either Carly or Sam becoming incapable of doing things that they other can. Carly is the emphatic, caring trusting one that uses her heart and her head to solve problems. Sam is the tough, straight-forward, strong one that believes that if she hits it hard enough, it solves the problem. When their skills don't work, they easily call on each other and no one else when they need it most. Sam is ready to hit the person that crosses Carly and Carly is ready to defend Sam when she simply can't just fight the person to solve her problems. I have so many more reasons, but those are the ones that stand out the most to me and what makes Cam so achingly cute. Honorable mention: - The glances that they share at each other. Its just so cute when they just look at each other like that. It's like they know that no one else is in their world and they could never hope to be. Like their complete focus is on each other and if there wasn't a world around them, they could do whatever they wanted. A lot of times I find myself screaming at the screen "Just kiss her already!" when Carly just gazes at Sam.